Tires burning out on race tracks deposit rubber on the track. Over time, the rubber may build up into a layer that affects the performance of the tires on the track.
The present invention provides a track scraper with rotating blades that scrape rubber from the surface of the track. The track scraper is installed on and powered by a standard tractor. In one embodiment, the track scraper comprises three scraping blades, each of which is rotated by a gearbox. In operation, the track scraper is lowered until its rotating blades contact the track, and then the scraper is moved along the surface of the track to remove rubber from the track. The blades are positioned for maximum coverage of the track area.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages, and novel features of the invention have been described herein. It is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any one particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.